Everyone is happy, right?
by Fireypassion
Summary: Ichigo has to babysit a certain foul mouthed, angry experiment. What happens when he starts to care about it? And what if it cares back?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Fireypassion

**Disclaimer(s):**I do not own Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow would have lived.

**Warning: **Language, Sexual Content, Yaoi

**Note from the Author: **I know its short but I will write a longer one next time no! 2ise as long!! Soooo sorry I am a failure as a fanfiction writer !!!!!!! *bursts into tears*

**Chapter 1 ~ _Babysitting_.**

Ichigo was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and wondering why the hell everything seemed so .. All of a sudden the door burst open revieling a very tired Ishda.

"Why the hell is it always so hard to find you Kurasaki !?!?"

"Huh?" sad the blond that was at this point on the floor thinking something along the lines of : I need to get rid of that door, that way people would stop suprising me like that all the time.

" I have a favor to ask will you do it? "

" Umm.....sure...i guess.. nothing crazy though.."

" I need you to..... _babysit_ "

" You wa?"

" I said, I need you to _babysit_"

" Babysit ? Who?"

" Yes and it's an expirement"

" Huh? What do you mean an expirement? "

" He is mayuri's expiriment"

" Wa ? That psyco? How did you get the job?"

" I didn't... nemu did " the quincy blushed upon mentioning the 12 division's lieutenent.

" Oh I see ..." an evil grin spread on Ichigo's face. " Ishida has a _**girlfriend**_ "

" Shut up Kurosaki ! Can you just do me a favor once? "

" Alright, but I'm just returning a favor for the time that you saved me!"

" Thanks Ichigo ! I'll leave you the list of all the errors and tests you have to run."

" Huh? What tests?"

" As long as you do it right Mayri should be happy, you return the favor and you'll be happy and I will be happy that nemu doesn't have to do it"

" How is Nemu happy then?"

" She wanted to go on a date, so it's better to do it here, than in soul sociaty"

" Aha -wait .what? You get to go on a date and I have to babysit some kid"

" No, you have to _babysit_ some.........._expirement_"

"Whats the difference?"

" Oh well you'll see when you get there..."

"I don't like the sound of that, but I said I'll do it."

" Thats right. Remember Kurosaki everyone is happy that way. Everyone. I'll meet you tomorrow art 10 **A.M**."

Ishda left as fast as he appered , leaving a very puzzled Ichigo sitting on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - NEVER THE RIGHT TIME

Ichigo woke up with a scream. It started out as a harmless dream and ended as the most horrible nightmare he had in years. It was still dark out. His alarm clock said 5:47 a.m. Well, he wasn't going to get any sleep anyhow, so he thought he should get out of was quiet in the house, Ichigo's dad and little sisters were gone. They won tickets to hawaii. Karin and Izu needed supervision and Ichigo was old enough to stay home. Con wasn't around too, he was on one if his you're-gonna-miss-me-when-im-gone trips,....again. Ichigo did miss the little guy, but only because he was by himself. It's hard to get used to the quiet when you are usually surrounded by loud people that seem to always want to statte their opinion. The blonde turned on his most favourite CD and listen. He was thinking that it should be like this all the time nice and quiet. Someetimes He just hates to admit he's shinigumi went downstairs to get some breakfast. He poured the cereal into the bowl and reached for the milk when, BRRRR BRRRR

" Hello?"

" Kurosaki it's me."

"Ishida?"

"Ya I'll come in ....5 minutes"

" What ? Why so early?"

" You know soul society, they never have the right timing ... the experement is here"

" What? "

" Get ready! I'll bring it over soon"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ichigo put the phone back on the reciver. Went upstairs to get dressed. However, Ichigo never made it upstairs, because the door bell rang. He looked around the room for anything he could wear. There was a pair of pants on the couch. Thanks to the fact that Ichigo wasn't a very tidy person he didn't have to meet Ishida, Nemu and the nameless, mysterious expirement in his boxers. He opened the door. Suprise all around. Ichigo never thought he would see Ishida's suprised face.

" Oh for the love of god Kurosaki, put something on!"

" Oh shut up! It was your fault I didn't even have time to get upstairs 'I'll be there in 5 minutes' remember?"

" Haha sorry about that, anyways can we come in?"

" Oh right"

Ichigo moved out of the way. The three figures stepped into the room only to be amazed at the sight that was waiting for them.

" Holy! Don't you ever clean up Kurosaki! This place is a pigstry!"

" Hey ! I don't remember going to your house and saying that!"

" Like hell you don't! My house is clean!"

" Oh, right. Where is it ? I want to meet the little guy,.......... or girl "

" In the truck.. there is a crate"

" A what?"

" Are you hard of hearing ? I said a crate"

" crate? IN A CRATE ?!?!?!?"

" YES IN A CRATE!!!"

By this point the started to argue about human rights, however they immidiatly stopped when Nemu cleared her throat.

" Ichigo - san the experement is in the crate for safety purposes. It is very dangerous and when you know who it is you will know why. So please don't waste time arguing about it."

"uhh ...alright.."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - CEREAL

After they sat up a barrier around the house,they bought in the crate. To tell you the truth it looked more like a cage than a crate. It was made of metal and was quite heavy, not to mention big. At that point Ichigo became very suspisious, but didn't have time to ask any questions. As soon as he opened his mouth, Ishida simply shoved the long list of errors into ichigo's hand and quickly left the house with the lieutenent at his heels. Ichigo stood in the silence for a couple of minutes and than desided to finally meet his expirement. He slowly removed the blanket from the cage revealling no other than Grimmjow Jagerjaques. The evening was sure full of surprises... He was gaged, blind folded and tied was still in his released could only mutter,"Oh my god". He wasn't sure what to do.. RUMBLE RUUUUUMMMMMBLLE

The sound of grimmjows stomache shook Ichigo out of his trance. '_Right first thing is first' _he thought. He took the blindfold and gag off grimmjow.

"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"yelled the blushing arrancar.

"I'll answer questions later. You're hungry arncha? So shut up and wait, I'll prepare some food"

" HEY WAIT-

Ichigo went to the kitchen and poured milk in the bowl of cereal, _'That was supposed to be my breakfast' _he thought. When Ichigo came back the arrancar was helplessly stragling against his sighed, ' I guess I'll have to feed him'

"HEY! UNTIE ME!'

"No"

"WHY YOU ! JUST YOU WAIT TILL I FREE MYSELF" the arrancar started to straggle even more.

"Ya you just go ahad and do that ... wasted effort anyways"

That got Grimmjows attention. He stopped struggling and asked,

"Why is that?"

"There are anti-arrancar barriers around the house, so you wouldn't get out anyways"

GRRRRRRRRR

A low growl was coming from grimmjow,'_He was in this kind of situation yet he still managed to act arrogant and tough' _Ichigo almost laughed!

He opened grimmjow's cage and got in, bringing the bowl of cereal with him. It was big, so there was room for one more person. Grimmjow started to protest but Ichigo ignored him.

"Okay it's not safe to untie you so I'm going to have to feed you."

Ichigo could hear protests and swear words that were directed at him, but he ignored them and shoved a spoon full of cereal into Grimmjows mouth.

CHEW CHEW CHEW SWALLOW

"Mmm, what is that? It tastes soo good!"

"Huh? It's cereal. What, you never tried it?"

" No" answer the arrancar looking a little sad.

His face turned into a pout and Ichigo took pitty on him and said, " Than I'll feed it to you every breakfast." With that Grimmjow's pout was gone as fast as it has come.

When the cereal was finished Ichigo was about to leave when he noticed a scar on grimmjow's chest.

"I'm sorry"

" Huh?"

" I'm sorry the wound I gave you, it left a scar." With those words Ichigo traced Grimmjow's scar with his finger. Grimmjow shuddered a little.

" It's fine, it was a long time ago. Everything is over now."

" Yes it was a long time ago..." said Ichigo still thinking. " I don't think it's very comfortable to sleep here, so you can sleep on the couch..."

Cautiously Ichigo took Grimmjow out of of his cage and carefully placed him on the couch.

"uhh ..well.. thanks I suppose..."

" No worries I am supposed to take care of you, if I left you in that cage I wouldn't be doing a very good job"

With that Ichigo looked at the cage and said " Hmm I don't like it in the middle of the living room, I'll be right back."

When Ichigo came back, Grimmjow was fast asleep on the couch. _'He looks like an angel when he is sleeping and the acts like a mischievious demon when he is awake.'_

"How cute" said the smirking blonde to himself. Little did he know, that Grimmjow heard him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Fireypassion

**Disclaimer(s):**I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would be more apperent if Grimmjow lived or died.

**Warning: **Language, Sexual Content, Yaoi

**Note from the Author: **The ending wasn't so great but o well

**Chapter 4 ~ **_**Bath**_

The next morning Ichigo woke up the sorry looking arrancar which, sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned a couple of times. Ichigo looked at him, there was a smuge on his nose. So the shinagami simply stated,"Well either you're turning into a cat or you need a bath"

Upon hearing this Grimmjow blushed and angrily said " Hey! don't make fun of me! "

"Hahaha! I'll get the bath ready"

As soon as Ichigo left the cat like arrancar started to look for a hiding place. He did not like water and thats the end of it, cat - like or not! He looked around the room, but couldn't find anything that could hide him; so he hid under the table.

" Alright ! The bath is ready !" yelled Ichigo from the bathroom. There was a very long pause and no answer from the arrancar.

"Grimmjow?" said Ichigo more worriedly now. Once again he recieved no answer. The worried blonde ran Into the room, only to find it empty. Than he saw it. Grimmjows tail was poking out of his hiding place_.' Oh that is definatly cute ' _thought Ichigo. " Come out from under there! It's just a bath" said Ichigo, pretty much anouncing that he knew were Grimmjow was hiding. "No!" replied the arrancar stubbornly. Ichigo didn't have much patience, so he did something that you should never do; he took Grimmjows tail and howled. Well it was something between an angry scream and a meowing noise.

"What are you doing !!! "

" Me ? Oh nothing, just trying to get some big, scared cat from under the table"

" Oh ya?! Well I didn't like it! "

"Well now that your're out-

As soon as Ichigo said that, the teal haired arrancar scrambled under the table again; this time making sure to take his tail along. _' Oh great were back were we started' _thought Ichigo a bit annoyed at this point.

"Grimmjow please come out?"

"No!!"

"I'll give you some cereal after this"

"...."

"With milk"

"....."

"Chocolate milk?"

" ...."

"Strawberry milk?"

"..whats chocolate?"

" Its sweet and very tasty when you add it to other things"

There was a rustling noise and Grimmjow came out. He was blushing and looked like someone won a sparing match against him.

" Atta boy! But you sure know how to nogotiate, I'm going to have to go shopping later"

Ichigo closed the door to the bathroom and Grimmjow gave him a huh? look.

" I'm going to wash you" explained Ichigo.

Grimmjow didn't look very happy to hear came closer to Grimmjow and started to undress him. The arrancar looked a bit starved, he reminded himself to buy some 3% milk instead of 1% crap he always buys.

"Why are you in your released form?"

".. Isn't it obvious? I have to be on guard "

"...alright....fair enough"

When he was finished, he told Grimmjow to get into the tub and sit there. Ichigo started to scrub and than he noticed Grimmjows face was red. _' He's emberessed? What's he doing? trying to be the worlds cutest arrancar? ,' _Thought Ichigo.

" I'm going to be done in a minute"

"......" (more blushing)

When he was done he gave Grimmjow some new clothes, (which he liked) and served him some was happy, right? Than why did he feel so strange.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Author:

Fireypassion

**Disclaimer(s):**I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would be more apperent if Grimmjow lived or died.

**Warning: **Language, Sexual Content, Yaoi

**Note from the Author: **This one is kind of short or not (i'm not done yet I'll add more, think of this as a preview. A 756 word preview)

**Chapter 5 ~ Like a Cat**

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was still mad at him, because of what Ichigo did to his tail. Really he was like an actual cat. If so, then there was one thing; that the blonde shinigami was curious about. He looked at the arrancar wondering if it will work. He ended up staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" questioned the creature obliviously.

"Not really, hey can you come over here?" answered Ichigo innocently with a question.

Grimmjow got up and came closer to where Ichigo was sitting. Ichigo reached out and started to scratch behind the teal haired creature's ear. At first there wasn't a much of a reaction, then he noticed that the arrancar started to blush. After a few minutes his breathing became rapid and his heart started to beat like crazy, so did Ichigo's. Ichigo stopped and asked." So are you still mad at me?" Grimmjow didn't respond, instead; he blushed like no tomorrow._ 'Oh, how cute! I made him blush!' _thought Ichigo. Than Grimmjow closed his eyes and fell. However Ichigo managed to catch him just in time. _'Huh? He fainted?! Was that too much? I thought he would purr or something' _desperately thought Ichigo. _' I guess I should take him upstairs, he would probably be more comfortable on the bed than on the couch' _The blonde picked up the arrancar and making sure not to let him get hit by anything on the way up. He gently placed him on the bed and then bought over a chair and sat down quietly. He gazed at the espada liying on his bed, wondering why he was so happy at what happened earlier. Ichigo noticed that the arrancar looked comfortable, even kind of inviting; or was it his imagination? Maybe, or maybe not. It would be kind of nice to snuggle up to someone. _'I wonder how he would react ' _pondered the blonde sitting in a chair. All the perverted thoughts crept into his head, so Ichigo ended up turning off the lights and lying down next to Grimmjow. _'This should be interesting' _with that final thought he fell asleep. A few hours that the two spent sleeping were peaceful and quiet. Grimmjow woke up feeling comfortable and then he realized someone was sleeping next to him. The espada freaked, however that wasn't enough to wake Ichigo up. The shinigami simply turned and hugged Grimmjow, like anyone would hug their pillow. Grimmjow realized that Ichigo was probably very tired. Now that he really thought about it Ichigo was awake when they brought him in, either he was woken up or he woke up really early. _'Maybe I should let him sleep, but that smell it makes me__....__' _Thought Grimmjow. Ichigo's smell wasn't bad, actually it was very good; that's why it was bothering the arrancar. It made him kind of excited. Ichigo woke up in about an hour late and the espada was already at his limit. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled which made Grimmjow blush even more.

"Oh did you let me sleep? Why thank you Grimmjow. I was worried, are you alright? You're blushing, don't faint on me again." Said Ichigo teasing the cute espada in his bed.

"I'm fine and I'm not blushing" replied the espada.

"Should I give you a bath? I want to brush your hair, I didn't get to do it last time. It's so long and pretty" babbled Ichigo.

"……"

"A bath it is. It's so strange for you to be so quiet, I hope you're not sick." siad Ichigo with concern.

Ichigo got out of bed and looked at the arrancar then said ," You're probably still light headed so I should carry you" with that he scooped Grimmjow in his arms and headed to the bathroom, ignoring all his protests.

* * *

Ichigo hopes where shattered when the arrancar sneezed. He was sick. It wasn't the usual sick though, it seemed worse. Grimmjow had a fever and a very bad stomache anche. Ichigo suspected the fact that Grimmjow didn't have any vaccines or much immunity to flu. He put the suffering arrancar into his bed and put a damp towel on his head " Grimmjow stay here, I'll be right back I'm going to get some antibiotics after you're better I'll give you a vaccine." with those words said, Ichigo left. The arrancar obediently lied in bed thinking. What was he thinking? He was thinking if there was even one person that he knew who cared about him as much as Ichigo did for the past couple of days. What was this strange feeling? He lied in bed thinking and not understanding even one bit. Maybe he wasn't feeling anything, maybe it was the fever... Ichigo was a shinigumi and a guy ...yet this stange feeling was there, Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to touch him and he didn't mind the baths he got either. The clueless blonde stepped into the room and put a bowl of cereal on the table.

"You should probably eat something and this is your favourite so far, though I must say I never saw a cat eating cereal." stated the shinigumi.

"I am not a cat" denied the arranchar.

" And I'm the Easter Bunny" said Ichigo bluntly.

With a questioning look Grimmjow asked " Whats an Easter Bunny?"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: **Fireypassion

**Disclaimer(s):**I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would be more apperent if Grimmjow was alive or dead.

**Warning:** Sexual Content, Yaoi, Foul language

**Note from the Author:** okay in this one something is actually going to happen unless someone is going to bother me and I'm going to finish writing it in a bad mood

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT READERS DISCRESION IS ADVISED_** (lol doesn't it sound familiar?)

**Chapter 6 ~ _Love_.**

Grimmjow lying on the couch wondering when his babysitter would be back. He kind of missed him,Grimmjow never thought that Ichigo would be so nice. Scratch that, he pulled his tail! However he didn't do those awful tests on him like they did at the lab, not that they even bothered to ask him if he was uncomfortable in that cage; or if he wanted to eat, or needed a bath. Ichigo actually bothered to care, but why? Sometimes things were really confusing. Ichigo's hair was such a warm color. Was it his natrual hair color? Grimmjows heart would always beat really fast if he was close to Ichigo, his smell excited him and his touch made him shudder. How stange and closed his eyes, hoping that the quiet knocking of the rain would let him slowly pass into sleep. All of a sudden the door bust open. Grimmjow was quickly took a defensive pose. The figure walked into the light and closed the door behind itself. It was Ichigo, but he didn't look alright; he was bleeding. Grimmjow hurried to his side.

" What happened?"

" I just got into a fight on my way from the store, no worries I got the chocolate milk" said Ichigo cheerfully.

Grimmjow didn't bother to say anything, he just hugged the bleeding blonde._'There is definatley something is wrong with me' thought Grimmjow._

" You gave me a fright. Where is the first aid kit? I'll treat your wounds."

" hehaha you really are -" _'cute'_ Ichigo half said half thought. " It's in the kitchen 1st cupboard on the left"

Grimmjow left to get the first aid kit. _'I really got to be carefull'_ thought Ichigo, _'I wouldn't want to scare my little arrancar again; but if he continues to act so cute I might jump him.'_

" Take your shirt off "

The arrancar blushed at the sight of Ichigo's bare chest, but snapped back to himself and busily started to disinfect the blonde's wounds. There wasn't much, Grimmjow finished within 10 minutes.

" Thank you Grimmjow, but why help me?"

" I don't know, you make me feel so stange; I want to help you" admitted Grimmjow.

"Is it so you would gain my trust and I'll let you go?"

"No! I .. You make me feel ...If you're gone I miss you, if you're hurt I'm worried, if you're close to me my heart starts to beat so fast I think it might fly from my chest, your smell excites me and your touch makes me shudder, what do you call that?!"

There was a long pause before Ichigo answered.

" Love... We call it love. Do you love me Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow lowered his head and stayed silent. Not sure if he should answer. Slowly he looked up from under his eyelashes with his blue eyes. His cheeks were deep red. He uttered a single word, "Yes"

At that point Ichigo couldn't do anything he just pounced, landing on top of Grimmjow. Without thinking he pressed his lips against the suprised arrancar and slipped his tongue into the catlike creature's mouth. He won the dominence and Grimmjow moaned from the pleasure of the kiss. Ichigo nibbled on the arrancar's ear and whispered suductively " You can't run from me now"

He started to kiss Grimmjows neck leaving a red mark and slowley making his way down. Grimmjows face was redder than a tomato when he moaned, " wait- are you sure? ah ahhmm-"

"Yes, my cute little espada" said Ichigo, his eyes full of lust. The blonde was faster than he looked, he manged to take all the clothes of the arrancar in less than a minute. Ichigo bit the arrancar's nipples, making him flinch.

"I'm at my limit " said the shinigumi as he took of his clothes revieling his arousal.

"Please Grimmjow?" The arrancar hasitated for a moment, but decided it was okay.

He took Ichigo length into his mouth and started to suck; it wasn't long until the blonde came into his mouth. The blue haired espada made sure to swallow every drop. Ichigo pulled the espada up and started to kiss him, taking off the rest of the clothes. The temeperature in the room was begining to rise and it definatly had nothing to do with te heating. Both males moaned and groaned as their tongues battled each other for dominance, suprisingly Grimmjow lost. The shinigumi marked the espada one more time, before lying him on the couch.

"Spread your legs" The arrancar was too dazed to argue about who would be doing who and did as he was told.

Ichigo entered one finger into Grimmjow's hole making him shift uncomfortably. In. Out. In. Out. Settiing the pace. Soon the espada on the couch was moaning in pleasure. Ichigo intered the second finger and than the third giving the aroused arrancar more pleasure swith each stroke. Eventually Ichigo just couldn't control himself anymore and took out the fingers replacing them with his cock. He started to pund at the blue haired man under him. Hitting his prostate each time.

"Faster" moaned the espada. The blonde fallowed the order. Soon they both climaxed and collapsed on the couch still feeling the estacy. Their breathing was uneven and heavy, but the blue haired espada managed to utter "One more round?"

* * *

The chocolate milk was left forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **Fireypassion

**Disclaimer(s):**I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would be more apperent if Grimmjow was alive or dead.

**Warning:** Sexual Content, Yaoi, Foul language

**Note from the Author:** Okay, this is the last chapter. It was nice while it lasted. Believe it or not this is the first story I've written. Thank you for reading and I'm going to start another story soon, I will do more stories containing Grimmjow and Ichigo. Just not anytime this month I need a breather. I hope you enjoyed it, I sure enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to check out the polls ( the word on the net is that I might decide the next story based on the popularity of one pairing.)

**Chapter 7 ~ _Who doesn't like happy endings?_**

The lovers woke up in the morning looking refreshed and somewhat tired. Grimmjow started to complain about the pain in his back, until Ichigo gave him the chocolate milk that he bought the day before. The rest of the day they snuggled and kissed watching movies and eating junk food. Soon Uryu came by to get some samples for Mayuri. This is how it went...

* * *

"Hey Kurosaki!" said Uryuu entering the house without a knock.

" What the -' siad Ichigo startled. "H - How did you get in ?"

"I have a spare key"

"Huh I don't remember giving you one... " said Ichigo trying to remember.

" You didn't, but that's not the point," replied Ishida. " I need some samples for Mayuri"

"Samples?"

"Yes! From the experement I brought over...You did feed him, right? Oh god he's not dead is he?! " siad the quincy panicking.

"Calm down. He is alive! Geez . Grimmjow it's okay. Come out."

The arrancar came out looking defencively at the quincy.

" Come over here , don't worry nothing is going to happen."

The arrancar did as he was told and came forward.

" Um Ichigo what did you do to him? He obeys you..." said Uryuu.

"What did you do to Nemu last night?"

At first the quincy wasn't sure what Ichigo ment and than he remembered what happened last night. In 2 seconds he realized that he just answered Ichigo's question.

" Oh "

"Uhumm"

"OH. Well I'm sorry to interupt then... Also good news I just need some hair, blood, or samen and he is free to go"

"Free to go?"

" Yes , but if we uh need more samples you guys are going to have to cooparate. So that's pretty much it."

"He can stay here with me?"

"Well yes, unless he wants to go elsewhere. Don't forget to get a gigai for him." said Ishida.

"Yes I'll do that. Anything else?"

" No thats all."

After Ichigo collected the 'samples' he handed them to Ishida, which left reletively quickly.

* * *

"Say Grimmjow, do you want to go out on a date in the city?"

"Sure"

"However you have to do one thing for me."

"What is it?"

" You have to transform to your original form "

" Alright, but Ichigo "

"Yes?"

"Next time you're the one thats going to be spreading your legs for me" whispered the espada huskly into his lover's ear.

Ichigo just had to gulp.

(dum dum dum -no?)


End file.
